Cherub:The Search
by Eluked
Summary: It is day 54 of basic training and Mr Large has another challenge the trainees will have to face. What will it be this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Paint Balling**

**It was day 54 of basic training. The trainees were so tired they could sleep for 20 hours straight. "Wake up" shouted Mr Large for the 4 time. "If I have to say it again I will spray you all with my fire hose". **

**James Adams jumped straight out of his rusty bed. James's training partner Kerry was already dressed with her light blue cherub top and combat pants on.**

"**It is a special day today" said Mr Large. "We are going paint balling. "You will be paired up with your training partner. Shakeel and Mo will be blue, Conor and Gabrielle will be yellow and James and Kerry will be red. **

**Each team will be dropped at a different corner of the training compound. You will each have a paint ball gun, 3 stun grenades and 2 paint grenades. Every team will have 3 lives once a team loses those 3 lives they are eliminated last team standing wins. The losing team will have to run the assault course 3 times. The trainees all groaned.**

**Okay any questions. Kerry put her hand in the air. Yes Kerry said Mr Large. How long will the training exercise go for said Kerry. It will go from 0900 hours on day 54 to 0630 hours on day 55.**

**An hour later James and Kerry got dropped off at there corner of the compound by Mr Speaks. Shakeel and Mo had already been dropped off by Ms Smoke and Conor and Gabrielle had been dropped off by Mr Large.**

**Ok this the plan said Kerry we run to the middle of the compound and hide under the bridge on the assault course. We can have one person on top of the bridge and one underneath. The one on the top will be sniper and take out people from long range while the other person goes around them and take them out from behind. Good idea said James lets go.**

**When James and Kerry got to the bridge they found a few extra rounds of ammo, James took 2 rounds and climbed up to the top of the bridge to be the sniper. Bang! a bullet whizzed past James's arm and splatted into the wall of the bridge. The colour paint was blue meaning it was Shakeel or Mo.**

**James looked around just in time to see Mo stepping behind a tree 50 metres away. James lined his gun up to shot Mo when he heard a scream from bellow Kerry had been shot. James looked behind him and saw Shakeel coming from the other side.**

**James ducked down so Shakeel or Mo couldn't shoot him. He thought he would take out Shakeel first because he didn't know where James was. James stood up and fired 3 shots at Shakeel one hit him right in the stomach while the other 2 connected with the tree next to him.**

**A paintball smashed into James safety goggles blocking out his view. It was yellow. He could see out of his other eye Conor and Gabrielle closing in behind Shakeel. Getting hit in the safety goggles didn't count as a life but James couldn't see. He thought about wiping it on his shirt but then it would look like he had got hit. **

**So he picked up a leave and whipped some of the paint off. James didn't want to stay around and get hit again so he jumped off the bridge and started running into the trees. **

**James ran until he was so puffed he couldn't breath. He could see the training hut a few hundred metres away. He walked until he got to the door. He opened it and walked into the instructors room and sat on the couch.**

**In the meantime Kerry was lying under the bridge in pain. Her knee hurt so much. She had been shot by Shakeel. She heard another shot and saw Conor and Gabrielle approaching. She stood up and looked out from behind the bridge. There was James running towards the training hut in the distance.**

**Kerry was so angry with James for ditching her in the middle of a battle with Shakeel, Mo, Conor and Gabrielle surrounding her. Then the fight started there were paintballs flying everywhere. Kerry heard two screams of pain. Conor had been hit n the back and Shakeel getting shot in the stomach again.**

**Kerry knew it was time to move she pulled a stun grenade out of her backpack and threw it out into the fight. A powerful blue flash erupted from the grenade. Kerry made a run for the training hut. Next thing she new a yellow paint ball had smashed into her forehead. She fell back and hit her head on a rock and everything went black.**

**James looked out the window. Three bullets flew at his head. He ducked just in time and the bullets hit the instructors tv screen behind him. James picked up his gun and fired some shots into the dark. It was a pity he didn't have night vision goggles. Stop shouted Gabrielle, we can see your every move.**

**How shouted James. We found them next to a tree near our drop off point. James fired some shots in the direction of Gabrielle's voice. But none of them hit her. We warned you shouted Conor. James saw a grenade fly through the window. He couldn't recognize it before it exploded yellow paint flew every where smashing James off his feet. It hurt so much that James could hardly move. He was covered in yellow paint from head to toe. Yes shouted Conor. Winners screamed Gabrielle.**

**What said James. What happened to Shakeel and Mo and how are Kerry and I dead? We shot Shakeel in the stomach and he passed out in pain. Conor then shot Kerry and we haven't seen her since.**

**Then Mo ran away and we were chasing after him for ages. We finally corned him and finished him off. Then we went back to the bridge to search for you. We saw your footprints and we followed them here. Then we paint grenaded you so we win. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Search**

**A siren went off for the end of the exercise. James, Conor and Gabrielle stayed at the training hut to wait for the instructors and the other trainees.**

**Mr Large arrived 5 minutes later with Ms Smoke, Shakeel and Mo. Wheres Kerry asked James? Mr Speaks is looking for her, no ones seen her since Conor shot her.**

**Half an hour later Mr Speaks came running through the door. They've got her shouted Mr Speaks. Who,s got her asked Mr Large. There,s 6 of them. They captured Kerry and their keeping her hostage.**

**4 of them were spreading out looking for us. Who's spread out looking for us! screamed Mr Large. I saw Kyle Blueman, Dave Moss and Amy Collins spreading out I couldn't tell who the other girl was. Who was guarding Kerry asked James.**

**Nicole Eddison and Bruce Norris they all obviously want revenge. Are they armed? asked Mr Large. Yes all of them have paintball guns, stun grenades and paint grenades.**

**Ok we'll all search for the people that are searching for us. Capture them and bring them back here. James go with Conor and Gabrielle. Shakeel and Mo you go with Ms Smoke. Mr Speaks come with me.**

**James, Conor and Gabrielle grabbed a couple of extra rounds of ammo and went out to search for enemy. They'd decided to go to the far corner of the compound near the ditches.**

**It wasn't long till they found somebody, Dave came around the corner at a run and shot James twice in the leg. He fell down in pain. Dave then threw a stun grenade. There was a second before the grenade exploded. Gabrielle screamed. Once the light came back to normal James looked around Gabrielle and Dave were gone.**

**Gabrielle kicked and punched trying to get out of Dave's grip. It was useless he was to strong. They walked for about 10 minutes. Dave finally stopped when they got to the corner of the compound near the ditches. They tied her up next to Kerry and put a rubber gag in her mouth.**

**Where winning now said Dave. Mr Large will give them so many punishment laps and where going to get 50 pounds each said bruce. Gabrielle didn't get it why would Mr Large give them punishment laps or the enemy money when he was on their team. The trainees will be so pissed said Nicole. I hope they run right out of the compound said Dave.**

**Where did Gabrielle go asked Conor. Dave must have got her said James. Do you know which way he went said Conor. No said James but I think he went back the way he came. They ran around the corner but Dave was back. He shot at Conor's head but he ducked just in time.**

**James ran over and kicked Dave in the back of the leg. Dave stumbled James then kicked the gun out of his gun while Conor finished him off with a kick to the temple.**

**What should we do with him asked James. He'll be to heavy to carry back to the training hut so let's just leave him here. They started running along the path again until they heard bullets being fired about 200 metres away. They ran in that direction and found Ms Smoke lying on the ground. She was covered in bullet wounds.**

**Shakeel and Mo were fighting Amy and a girl called Dana that he had seen on campus a couple of times before he started training. James and Conor ran up to help and shot at Dana hitting her in the back and leg. She fell down and Mo shot her in the back of the head.**

**Amy didn't ant to stay around with James, Conor, Shakeel and Mo all pointing guns at her. She sprinted off away towards the ditches. Let's tie Dana up said Shakeel. How said James we don't have any rope. Yes we do said Mo we got it out of Ms Smoke's backpack. As soon as Dana and Amy saw she turned around and started shooting at us.**

**When Amy and Dana started shooting at us we dodged them and they smashed into Ms Smoke. We then finished her off stole the rope from her bag. So we should tie her up said Conor. Definetly said James.**

**After they'd tied Ms Smoke and Dana up they continued to search for Gabrielle and Kerry. James hadn't slept for more than 24 hours and was so tired but he also wanted to find Kerry so much.**

**Gabrielle saw Amy running back to the base. They've shot down Dave and Dana said Amy where losing numbers to quickly. No your not said a Mr Large coming out from behind a bus followed by Mr Speaks. Reinforcements have come.**

**What thought Gabrielle. This must have been a set up. The trainees were out numbered now. **


End file.
